Quedate a mi lado
by Pisciis
Summary: Soul y Maka se casaron pero un dia mientras llevaban a cabo una mision, quedaron muy mal heridos. Maka al tratar de proteger a Soul termina llevandose la peor parte y entra en coma, cuando Soul se entera de esto se queda a su lado hasta que despierta.


•Quédate a mi lado•

'_Maka… Maka… ¿Dónde estas, Maka?... no me dejes… no te vallas… quédate a mi lado… Maka… Maka… Maka…'_

-¡MAKA! –se despertó un agitado Soul de 20 años, con la frente bañada en sudor mirando a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba en una gran habitación. Toco su cabeza y sintió unas vendas en lugar de típica diadema- ¿Qué demonios…? –hablo desorientado para luego caer en cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, con grandes cantidades de vendajes en todo el cuerpo.

-Oh, Soul veo que ya te despertarte ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto Nygus, haciéndose presente en la habitación.

-Desconcertado –dijo únicamente al no saber como diablos término en la enfermería, con tan mal estado.

-Ahora mismo te explico, hace unos días…

*Flash Back*

-_Hi, hi, chicos- hablo Shinigami-sama haciendo su típico saludo informal._

_-Hola, Shinigami-sama –hablo Maka saludando a su superior, mas que Soul, por su parte, nada mas levanto la mano y soltó un simple 'yo'._

_-Bueno chicos, les tengo una buena noticia y una mala, la buena noticia es que el Shibusen les dará unas vacaciones como regalo de boda, la mala es que justo donde se van de vacaciones hay…_

_-Una bruja –dijo Maka soltando un largo suspiro._

_-Era de suponerse, este viejo Shinigami nunca da algo sin nada a cambio –hablo esta vez Soul mientras se ponía a la espalda de Maka y pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de ella para luego apoyar su cabeza en su hombro dejando ver su nueva altura pues ahora superaba por un buen poco a su Técnico._

_-Soul, no seas descortés –le reprendió su ahora, esposa._

_-¿A caso me dirás que miento? –le dijo Soul mientras apartaba un poco su cabeza para mirar a la cara a Maka._

_-Pues… no, no mientes, pero tampoco se lo tienes que restregar en la… ¿Mascara? –Hablo Maka burlándose un poco de su maestro._

_-¡Shinigami-Chop! –Grito Shinigami-sama y luego se miro a un Soul y a una Maka tirados en el piso con un chorrito de sangre saliéndoles de la cabeza –Dejen de quejarse y prepárense, parten mañana por la noche a mas tardar –dijo con su voz graciosa y se dio la vuelta para volver su vista al espejo de la Death Room._

_A la noche del día siguiente Maka y Soul partieron rumbo a Italia, pidiéndole a Spirit que cuidase de su casa pues ahora que ellos dos eran un matrimonio no podían tener metida a Blair ahí. Una vez llegaron a Italia, se instalaron en un hotel muy lujoso dejando la misión para la mañana siguiente y esa noche para relajarse, descansar y consumar su amor, de nuevo._

_Ya, a la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano, desayunaron y salieron del hotel, no levantando ninguna sospecha de ser Técnico y Arma._

_-Bien Soul, según las indicaciones de Shinigami-sama la bruja Melrim fue vista en este bosque y desde que ella apareció, los animales de la zona han desaparecido. Según el informe es una bruja muy fuerte así que hay que ir con cuidado –hablaba Maka mientras miraba las hojas de informe que le había dado Spirit._

_-Tranquila, Maka, ahora que soy una Death Scythe, gracias a ti, soy mas capaz de protegerte que antes, y mientras estemos juntos ninguno de los dos saldrá herido –hablo Soul con mucha confianza mientras besaba a Maka en los labios y luego se convertía en hoz._

_Caminaron un par de horas por el bosque intentando encontrar la presencia de la bruja Melrin pero sin lograrlo._

_-Dios, Soul, paso toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde y aun no hay rastros de esa bruja –dijo Maka mientras se sentaba en una gran roca y sobaba su cuello._

_-Tranquila, Cariño, ya la encontraremos –dijo Soul sentándose a su lado mientras la pegaba mas a el tomándola de la cintura._

_-Me parece que por hoy, deberíamos desistir, esta no es una tierra conocida ni para ti ni para mi y no me quiero arriesgar a estar aquí de noche –dijo Maka apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Soul._

_-Tienes razón, no es prudente estar aquí ya caída la noche –dijo Soul y le deposito un beso en la mejía a Maka para luego ponerse de pie y tenderle la mano a ella para que se levantara también pero justo cuando Maka se levanto una terrible bola de energía se impacto a diez pasos de distancia de donde estaban ellos; provocando así, que salieran disparados hasta caer dentro del lago que estaba frente a ellos._

_-Valla, valla, valla, miren lo que tenemos aquí, dos mocosos del Shibusen que quieren jugar a ser grandes –hablo una mujer de cabellos verdes y ojos azules, sentada a lo alto de un árbol._

_-Cof, cof, cof –salió Maka primero de lo profundo del lago, respirando con algo de dificultad buscando desesperadamente a Soul quien aun no salía a flote- Soul, Soul, Soul ¡SOUL! –gritaba desesperada buscando a su esposo._

_-Cof, cof, cof, cof Ma-¡Maka! –grito Soul un tanto alejado de ella nadando a toda prisa a donde estaba su técnico._

_-¡Oh por dios, que cursis que son! -Hablo la bruja Merlin con clara burla en su voz._

_-__**¡Te mostraremos lo cursi que somos! –**__Gritaron al unisonó mientras Soul se convertía en hoz y Maka salía disparada del agua cargando su Cacería de Brujas._

_-¡MUERE! –grito y una gran cantidad de energía salió disparada hacia la bruja, que con gran gracia esquivo el ataque como si no fuera nada._

_-¡JA! El Shibusen realmente me sobreestima, eh acabado con un sinfín de Death Scythe poderosos antes y ahora me mandan a un par de niños de no mas de ¿Qué, 19 años?, ¡Dios! No me hagan reír, por favor –decía con burla la bruja mirándolos a ambos como si fueran las hormiga más pequeñas._

_-¡YA CALLATE BRUJA! –grito Maka algo acelerada, mientras que saltaba nuevamente y con la vara de la hoz golpeo fuertemente la cara de la bruja la cual callo al suelo e incluso reboto debido a la fuerza del golpe._

_-¿Qué diablos…? –hablo Soul desconcertado por el acto de Maka._

_-Entrenar con Black*Star durante tantos años me ha ayudado mucho, Cariño –dijo Maka adivinando el pensamiento de su Arma mientras que ella retenía la guardia y le giñaba un ojo a Soul._

_-Maldita mocosa –hablo la bruja limpiándose un hilo de sangre purpura que salía de su labio- ¡MUERE! –grito y de la nada los arboles comenzaron a lanzar grandes ramas que atacaban despiadadamente a Soul y a Maka pero con gran maestría esquivaban las ramas como si fuesen pedacitos de hilo inservible._

_-¡Maka, acabemos con esto! –grito Soul._

_-Bien –respondió Maka y comenzaron a cargar la habilidad suprema, la Cacería de Demonios -¡Hasta aquí llegaste, bruja! –grito Maka y salió corriendo en dirección a Merlin -¡CACERIA DE DEMONIOS! -y antes de que esta se pudiera defender Maka encajo un golpe certero justo en el medio del cuerpo de la bruja que casi de inmediato se comenzó a desintegrar, luego de eso Soul volvió a su forma humana._

_-Me parece… que subestime al Shibusen… y a sus alumnos –dijo la bruja escupiendo la sangre purpura de nuevo –Pero mi honor de bruja…no me deja irme sola –dijo la bruja para luego solo ver como un monton de raíces salieron del suelo y como se clavaban criminalmente en el cuerpo de soul y maka. Una vez la bruja desapareció las raíces salieron del cuerpo de los chicos, cayendo inmediatamente inconscientes al piso, desangrándose._

_*Fin Flash Back*_

-Para su suerte, Shinigami-sama pensó que algo malo había pasado y/o pasaría así que nos mando a Sid y a mi a cuidarles la espalda, pero nos dijo que no interfiriésemos en su batalla y que fuéramos sin ser notados, cosa que logramos aunque no los logramos proteger del todo bien pues al ver que la bruja ya se estaba desintegrando, nadie pensó que sacaría un ultimo ataque –hablo Nygus algo apenada por no haberlos cuidado mejor.

-Un momento, ¿dijiste que a Maka y a mi nos "apuñalaron" unas raíces? –Hablo Soul un tanto desconcertado para luego caer en cuenta de algo muy importante- ¡¿DONDE ESTA MAKA? ¡¿ESTA BIEN? –grito Soul levantándose desesperadamente de la cama y tomando a Nygus de los hombros, sin importarle que sus propias heridas comenzasen a sangrar de nuevo.

-Soul…-hablo Nygus en un hilillo de voz, bajando la mirada- Maka… justo en ese ataque… como que ella lo previno y se coloco justo detrás de ti por lo que a ti casi no te hirieron pero ella, por otro lado… quedo muy mal herida y aunque hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podidos… aun no la logramos despertar…

-¿Q-que? –dijo Soul con una expresión de sorpresa la cual cambio a una de espanto en cuestión de segundos- P-pero ella… esta viva aun… ¿verdad? –en ese momento, para Soul, esas palabras fueron las mas difíciles de decir en toda su vida.

-Lo esta pero… en su estado… no se sabe si volverá a despertar, Soul…

-Quiero verla –dijo con una determinación que sorprendió mucho a Nygus.

-No te rendirás hasta que te deje verla, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Llévame con mi Maka.

-Esta bien, vamos, pero antes deja que te cambie los vendajes –dijo Nygus para luego sentar a Soul en la cama y ella comenzar a cambiar los vendajes.

Nygus se tardo veinte minutos en terminar de cambiar los vendajes, pero para Soul esos veinte minutos fueron los más largos de su vida. Cuando Nygus termino Soul se puso una camisa encima y las pantuflas de la enfermería y así ambos fueron a la sección de cuidados intensivos del Shibusen, lugar que Soul no sabia que existía.

-Aquí esta, por favor Soul, no te quedes mucho tiempo, tus heridas son delicadas también y en este momento no te duele nada por los medicamentos que te di, hace no mucho así que… -fue cortada por Soul.

-Nygus-sensei, ¿tú que harías si tú Técnico: tu mejor amigo, tu confidente y pareja, esta metido en una sala de cuidados intensivos, sabiendo de antemano que esta así por haberte protegido?

-Aria lo mismo que haces tú, ahora mismo, estar a su lado sin importarme nada, ni siquiera yo misma.

-Así es, ahora si no te importa… quiero ver a mi amada esposa un rato –dijo Soul sin darle la cara a Nygus para luego entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

-Hola, Maka ¿Cómo estas? –hablo Soul, sintiendo un nudo enorme en la garganta cuando miro a su amada rodeada de maquinas con diferentes funciones, conectadas a su cuerpo. Se odio una y mil veces por no haberla protegido como era debido –Valla realmente te ves hermosa hoy –hablo con dificultad mientras se sentada a la par de ella, en una silla de plastico para visitas que estaba ahí.

Le estuvo hablando un rato sintiendo cada vez mas grande el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar de la desesperación, tristeza y odio a si mismo. Le pedía a Dios que no se la llevara, que le permitiera quedarse y en dado caso decidiera que era tiempo de que ella dejara el mundo, se lo llevase a el también pues sin su esposa, su amiga, su técnico, no era nada, solo era una arma inútil el cual perdió su alma el día que su compañera murió, por su culpa.

-Oye, Maka, ¿te acuerdas el día que te propuse matrimonio? Realmente fue un día muy gracioso, ese día era el día de San Valentín y yo de idiota no lo recordaba…

*Flash Back* Soul y Maka de 18 años.

_-Bien, hoy es el día –decía Soul mirando el calendario que tenia colgado en la puerta de su cuarto- Le pediré a Maka que se case conmigo. Es algo normal que se lo pida luego de haber sido compañeros de casa durante 2 y ser novios durante tres ¿verdad? –Se hablaba a él mismo queriéndose dar ánimos- Vamos, Soul Eater Evans, no seas gallina la mujer que amas también te ama, entonces ¿de que tienes miedo?_

_-__**Tienes miedo de que te diga que no, debes tener en cuenta de que es una posibilidad, aun es joven y tal vez no quiera dar esa paso tan importante ahora **__–hablo el diablillo dentro de Soul._

_-Ya cállate, toda mujer quiere una familia…_

_-__**Pero TÚ Maka no es común, Soul**_

_-Bueno en eso tienes razón… ¡YA CALLATE, NO ME CONFUNDAS! –decía Soul agitando la cabeza para luego salir disparado de su cuarto para encontrarse a una Maka con un vestidito blanco un poco entallado de los pechos (los cuales le crecieron luego de su primer periodo y aun mas luego de perder su virginidad) y cintura para luego hacerse algo bombacho de la cintura para abajo y le llegaba arribita de las rodillas. Encima del vestido lucia un delantal rosa, que a ojos de Soul, la hacia ver mas hermosa que nunca._

_-Te ves tan hermosa hoy –dijo Soul mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y le depositaba un beso en el cuello para luego sobarle el cabello, el cual lo lucia suelto como rara vez lo hacia._

_-Gracias, ese era el plan –dijo divertida mientras le daba un beso en la mejía a Soul y luego le ponía un plato con un desayuno casero, en la cara – A comer –le dijo sonriéndole como solo ella podía hacerlo._

_-Gracias –sonrió y se fue a la mesa, seguido por Maka que se sentó con el a desayunar como era lo normal y en un momento en el que Maka se levanto a buscar mas jugo, Soul puso el anillo en el plato de Maka, en un lugar donde lo miraría claramente pero digamos que en ese momento la técnico se dio color como torpe al meterse un bocado de comida a la boca de un solo, junto con el anillo. Soul, al ver eso, reacciono a gritar un "_¡no!_" y lo que eso logro fue que la técnico se atragantara._

_-¡Maka! –grito Soul al ver que Maka se iba al piso dándose golpes en el pecho así que como pudo la puso de pie pero cuando Maka se paro, quedo a la altura de la cara de Soul y como por arte de magia la bola de comida salió, estrellándose coloridamente en la cara de Soul._

_-Cof, cof, cof, cof, ¡AIRE! –gritaba melodramáticamente para luego ver la cara de Soul y estallar en risa por lo que luego callo al piso de nuevo, roja de tanto reírse._

_-Jum… -fue lo único que Soul dijo antes de caer sentado al piso._

_-Te ves taaaan lin… ¿do? ¿Soul? ¿Qué es esto? –Dijo Maka acercándose a la cara de Soul para retirar una argollita plateada -¿he?_

_-Maka –hablo Soul quitándose el "escupitajo" que le dejo Maka- Dime… ¿Te casarías conmigo? –dijo Soul con cara de preocupación, misma que fue reemplazada por una de felicidad al escuchar la respuesta de su ahora, esposa._

_-¡Claro que acepto! –grito Maka para luego guindársele del cuello a Soul y darle un beso en los labios que fue casi mágico._

_*Fin Flash back* Soul y Maka de 20 años de nuevo._

-Ese día fue un día de locos ¿verdad? –dijo Soul sosteniendo la mano de Maka para luego ver como sus propias lagrimas caían en la mano de Maka –Dios, Maka… por favor no te vallas de mi lado. Si te vas… yo ya no seria más Soul Eater, ya no seria nadie. Por favor, Maka no me dejes… quédate a mi lado –pronunciaba entre un mar de lagrimas, Soul, apretando la mano de Maka con un tanto de fuerza, dando a entender de que la tenia sujeta a su alma y que no la soltaría.

-Nunca te dejaría, Soul –hablo Maka en un hilillo de voz a duras penas audible.

-¡Maka! –dijo con sorpresa mientras miraba como las orbes verdes de Maka se abrían y como sus labios se curveaban en una sonrisa débil.

-Hola, amor mío ¿Cómo te encuentras? –le dijo Maka dándole una sonrisa que solo ella le podía dar.

-Ahora muy feliz de saber que mi razón de vida, esta a mi lado y que no me dejara –dijo inclinándose levemente para depositar un beso en sus labios.

Y como si hubiera algún tipo de alarma, apareció Nygus con Stein y Sid de compañía, chequeando a Maka y dando la noticia de que en unos días ambos volverían a casa y seguirían con la tarea de hacer un bebe, para así, terminar de ser la familia mas feliz del mundo.

Por una vez en la vida, Soul Eater Evans sintió el filo del miedo, la desesperación, la tristeza y el dolor de perdida en una magnitud nunca jamás vivida y agradecía infinitamente a Kami-sama por que le permitió una nueva oportunidad para vivir con Maka hasta que el día que realmente se tuvieran que ir, juntos.

FIN.


End file.
